


A Match Made in Gotham

by Ronnyboy



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronnyboy/pseuds/Ronnyboy
Summary: Two wayward former scientists who were turned into monsters by freak experiments find love with each other after discovering that they're kindred spirits. Now Alex Mercer and his new girlfriend Poison Ivy are trapped in Gotham City since the U.S.A. government quarantined the city after hearing reports of a supposed virus outbreak. Alex and Ivy find comfort in their solitude together and decide to go out on a date.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Poison Ivy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex agrees to put his experiments on hold to go on a date with Ivy.

A Match Made in Gotham  
…  
Note: We all have the fanfic author “The Clown King Of Chaos” to thank for making this chapter happen. This fanfic takes place in the ‘Gotham’s Saviors’ fanfic universe written by “The Clown King Of Chaos.”  
…  
The Date  
…  
Gotham gave a misleading image to Ivy. It was bright and shining down on the coast city, and yet inside it was like one of those movies Alex had talked her into watching. Everybody hid away or caused chaos. It varied from place to place in the city. The Jungle, as the populace had taken to calling her and Alex's turf, was mostly quiet. But every direction emitted car alarms and breaking of some random object.

She walked out of the canopy that technically was their bedroom and made her way over to Alex's lab. It was the only room that wasn't completely covered in plant life. Sure, vines twisted along the walls, but it was spacious to allow him room for equipment for his experiments. Even after dying, coming back a sentient virus, and again being human, Alex was still a scientist.

He was busy typing away data and talking into a recorder that was easily ten years out of date.

"Test subject 7-B, failure possibly due to a sensory overload. Lower injection dosage of Blacklight?" Alex said.

Ivy, having snuck up right behind him (their home was the only place he let his guard down), wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Good morning, Alex," She said sweetly, pecking his cheek.

"Morning Ivy." He didn't turn his head away from his screen.

"Is something wrong?" Alex asked because she hardly ever entered his lab. Not because it would be an invasion of privacy, but rather the presence of technology in the middle of a fortress botanical garden.

"Oh no, I was just wondering something," Ivy replied.

"And that is something is...?" Alex asked.

"How about we go out and do something. You know, like a couple," Ivy said with a bright smile.

Alex stopped typing.

"A date?" Alex asked confusedly. She wasn't the dating type. She rarely left their home.

"It's a nice day out, and a little quieter than usual. Perhaps an afternoon in Robinson park, fresh air?" Ivy stated in a chipper tone.

He finally turned to look at her. Her face was smiling expectantly at him. He couldn't say no to it.

"Alright, sounds like fun." He cracked his own smile and stood up, stretching.


	2. The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While having a picnic in the park, Alex tells Ivy about his time in New York.

A Match Made in Gotham  
…  
Note: We all have the fanfic author “The Clown King Of Chaos” to thank for making this chapter happen. This fanfic takes place in the ‘Gotham’s Saviors’ fanfic universe written by “The Clown King Of Chaos.”  
…  
The Park  
…  
"Reminds me of New York," Alex commented as he followed her lead down the green scape. For some reason the hoodlums had left it alone. "Except no martial law or monsters."

"Oh, Alex. You forget, Gotham is filled with unsavory abominations," Ivy laughed as she settled on a spot shaded by several trees.

"Believe me," he lied down and rested his head in her lap, "New York was so much worse. Much, much worse. They smelt of death, screamed like rabid birds, and tore people to shreds."

"Are you sure you're not thinking about Croc?" she asked with a giggle.

Mercer cracked another smile.

She felt him relax into her. He was always so tense. Even while he slept, he was like a slab of granite.

"What was it like, in that quarantine?" Ivy asked.

"Horrid. Like a nightmare made true." Alex replied sadly.

"Well, it's over now," Ivy said as she ran her fingers through his hair. He didn't really wear his hood much anymore.

"Still it was rather... mind blowing when I found out I could run up buildings and jump thousands of feet into the air," Alex said with a smile on his face.

"It beats being weak," Ivy Replied

"I agree completely," Alex said while nodding. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. Alex said, "You would've hated it in there."

"Why so?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No green anywhere. Hell, even Central Park was half covered in Nests and Hives and..." He shuddered.

She couldn't but feel a slight disgust at that fact.

"Even Battery Park wasn't spared. Those damned baby killing mercenaries made it their base," Alex said with an angry sneer.

"Well, now I'm even happier you tore them limb from limb,” Ivy said with a gentle smile.

Alex opened his eyes and smiled while he said "Oh it was incredibly fun. And rewarding. I would've never learned how to drive tanks and pilot choppers, and... well a lot of stuff if it weren't for them."

"You always find ways to entertain yourself, don't you?" Ivy replied while having a sly smile.

"Oh, you've no idea. Sneaking into their bases and blowing up all their shit. Most fun I ever had in my life!" These were memories Alex could look back on fondly.

Ivy paused for a moment, liking this side of him.

"Heh. Reminds me of that time I covered half of Arkham in vines when that Clown started a riot," Ivy said somewhat happily and gloomy.

"Yeah. He's a real piece of work," Alex stated sarcastically.


End file.
